


Adjustments

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Jewelry, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, i would die for these two i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Ryoma and Oboro adjust each other's outfits before an important event.





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I ADORE Ryoma/Oboro, it's my favorite M/F ship in Fire Emblem and I could write an essay on why i believe it's the most healthiest M/F relationship too fjfjdhdhdh. Anyways I've had this sitting for a while waiting to be posting so have some juice!

"Sweetie?" 

Ryoma heard Oboro calling and entered their room. Oboro was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a lovely orange kimono covered with flowers. She was adjusting her hair, putting it up with one hand then letting it flow down. Ryoma walked towards her, he himself wearing a deep red kimono.

"You look wonderful, dear." Ryoma said. "As do you, love." Oboro replied. "What do you need me for?" Ryoma asked Oboro. "Should I put my hair up or just leave it?" "I would put it up if I were in your place." "Okay!" Oboro started to style her hair up. "Obo," Ryoma said, "could I style your hair?" "Of course!" Oboro answered him, "After that, can I style you too?" Ryoma nodded. "Absolutely."

Ryoma let his hands feel Oboro's smooth hair, curling it around and pulling it up gently to wrap it in a bun. He held it in place as he put a hairclip on, securing the bun and stepping back. "Wow," Oboro gasped, "it looks pretty good! Thank you, love!" "You're welcome," Ryoma replied, "now you can style me if you want." Oboro smiled.

Gentle hands took part of Ryoma's long hair, curling it to style up into a bun like hers. She pinned it in place, then gently brushed down the rest of his flowing hair. She added in a small flower pin, and stepped back. "Thank you, dear," Ryoma applauded, "It looks very nice." "You're welcome!" Oboro answered him, "Don't wanna have you looking terrible for the festival!" "Speaking of festivals, we should probably join up with Corrin and the others." Ryoma suggested. Oboro's eyes widened. "Yeah, you're right! Shall we be heading off?" Ryoma smiled, taking Oboro's hand. "We shall, love."


End file.
